Un adorable cuento para Luz de Luna
by YukinaKoizumi
Summary: La vida de Jack Frost ha cambiado rotundamente desde que se unió a los guardianes...Y en otra parte, las tinieblas han comenzado a moverse poco a poco entre la silenciosa oscuridad... ¡Pero esta vez un valioso guerrero les hará falta! ¿El problema? Que este parece querer presentarse únicamente a una valerosa jovencita de apellido Baudelaire...
1. Solitarias navidades

**Capitulo 1**

-.-.-.-.- _**Las solitarias navidades de un solitario chico **_-.-.-.-.-

Las calles de Londres en el mes de diciembre, eran sin lugar a dudas, las más ajetreadas del mundo. Aquella noche helada, cada ciudadano ya sea niño o adulto, se arremolinaba sobre las tiendas que llevaban en sus vidrieras enormes carteles de rebajas. A pesar del tremendo clima frio todos los precios bajos se debían aprovechar. Después de todo, la víspera de navidad era más o menos para comprar, sin una sola gota de egoísmo, los regalos perfectos para cada uno de los miembros de la familia.

La nieve blanca forraba cada minúscula y recóndita parte de la ciudad, no existía ni un solo hueco vacio en todo Londres. La escarcha descendía lentamente hasta unirse a la gran cantidad de nieve que yacía sobre el suelo…..Las personas corrían, iban y venían. Se empujaban, charlaban y las luces centelleantes de los faroles, tan altos como pinos, se encendían con una gran intensidad que casi era imposible sentir el frio.

Jack Frost caminaba sin ninguna prisa por entre la muchedumbre de gente. Estos simplemente lo traspasaban sin darse de mucha cuenta de su presencia. Aunque eso no molestaba al joven de cabello plateado, después de siglos uno se acostumbraba a la soledad. Jack observaba detenidamente a los humanos, eran realmente curiosos y esa misma extraña actitud crecía con el paso de los años, pensaba el chico.

Con el bastón al hombro, Jack miro hacia todos los locales. Todo adornado con astuto esmero, lleno de luces y colores; de olores y sabores, mientras la mayor parte de las personas se chocaban sin ninguna consideración por quien se encontrara a su lado, en un caótico frenesí navideño. Jugueterías, pastelerías, papelerías….

"_Blah, blah, blah…" _Jack solo estaba deseoso de hacer el trabajo que le correspondía. Pero la Plaza Principal… ¡por mas que intentaba, su querida nieve blanca era aspirada por enormes maquinas o atacada con palas por los hombres!

Bueno, como siempre el resultado seria el mismo, entonces decidió simplemente dejarlo pasar ese año y ahorrarles el trabajo a los que insistían en no dejar hacer de las suyas a Jack Frost.

Siguió caminando. Comenzó a tararear inconscientemente una divertida versión de "Jingle Bells". Mientras acompañaba a las bocinas que llenaban de música y anuncios la alegre costumbre de gastar su dinero, el muchacho simplemente pasaba el rato lleno de un desinteresado júbilo…

Se reía por dentro. ¡Vaya! Si tuviese que pasar así la navidad…que horrible seria. Miro entonces a los niños. Si, había muchísimos niños en la Plaza Principal. Todos siendo arrastrados por sus padres, lloriqueando y gritando que deseaban quedarse en las jugueterías o simplemente jugar en la nieve, pero no era posible ese capricho…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las 12:15. Jack exploro, sin cansancio todavía, los locales. Ya todos vacios. Se aburrió y se dirigió hacia donde las personas tomaban el autobús. Justo cuando el muchacho se detuvo…un tremendo camión rojo igualmente lo hizo.

Le concedió la parada a una mujer, y Jack aprovecho para escabullirse por la puerta trasera. Ser invisible tenia increíbles ventajas. Se quedo allí parado, aferrándose a un tubo de fierro que se encontraba en la parte de arriba. El autobús estaba sorpresivamente lleno.

Aunque sonara muy extraño que un ser espectral como Jack Frost tomara el autobús, para el era una forma más interesante de viajar. Volar era maravilloso, claro. Pero un día se dio cuenta de que no todo podía verse desde arriba…

La mujer que había "ayudado" a que Jack subiera al camión se encontraba a su lado. Era una bella joven que tenia alrededor de unos 26 años de edad. Cabello largo y castaño, profundos y bondadosos ojos verde esmeralda. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro y sobre este un abrigo grueso, aunque lo que más llamaba la atención era que la mujer estaba en cinta. Un hermoso bebe se resguardaba en su vientre.

El autobús rojo comenzó su marcha. Jack pudo escuchar el motor rugir. El aun tarareaba Jingle Bells mientras echaba miradas de reojo a la joven a su lado. Ella se sostenía del mismo tubo que Jack y la mano libre estaba apoyada sobre su vientre. El sonrió, completamente enternecido.

Pasaron unos 8 minutos. Todo iba tranquilo, pero entonces….tal vez fue un mal reflejo o el conductor era un completo imbécil, eso fue lo que Jack pensó. El autobús se detuvo bruscamente, ¡freno de repente!

"¡Wow!" Exclamo Jack. Perdiendo el equilibrio y quedando prácticamente sobre un pie. Lo único que aun lo mantenía medio erguido era su mano sobre el tubo. Recordó a la mujer. Levanto la mirada y ella, en un descuido, se había soltado y fue impulsada hacia atrás, justo donde el peli blanco estaba… Rápidamente, Jack recupero su posición anterior y antes de la joven pudiera caer directo al suelo….el la empujo delicadamente por su espalda. La mujer dio un salto hacia adelante, un escalofrió helado recorrió su espalda. A lo que ella no dio mucha importancia.

Sin mirar atrás, un débil susurro marco las palabras "Gracias…" en sus rosados labios.

Pero su sorpresa fue aun más grande al girar la vista y ver, que en realidad, los únicos a su espalda eran un niño mirando por la ventana, y a una anciana completamente dormida, sentados sobre las sillas con toda seguridad.

Ella meneo la cabeza. No, alguien la había empujado para no caer, ¡estaba segura!

"De nada" Respondió el muchacho, parado justo enfrente de ella. Sus ojitos verdes se encontraron con los de Jack. Ella lo miraba, pero no podía verlo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bajo en la siguiente esquina. Estaba muy aburrido. No pasaba ni pasaría nada interesante que pudiera divertirlo a esas horas de la noche…

Empezó a silbar en la oscuridad del anochecer. Girando su bastón una y otra vez, acompañado únicamente de la blanca y hermosa luna.

"Amiga mía, hoy me has decepcionado" Gimoteo el muchacho como niño pequeño a la enorme esfera brillante en el cielo.

¿Qué podría hacer?

Los niños de Londres eran extremadamente divertidos. Pero en una ciudad tan grande….existían demasiadas reglas acerca de los peligros de andar solos por las calles o de los extraños que les ofrezcan dulces.

"Uhm…." Pensó Jack. Bueno, tal vez era hora de ir a algún pueblo de por ahí….tal vez, en una aldea, los padres no sean tan estrictos. Y en el bosque… ¡Oh, el bosque! Cuantas aventuras encontraría allí.

"Bien, esta decidido."

Jack se elevo hasta lo alto de los edificios. Un viento gélido aparto sus cabellos desordenados de aquel pálido rostro. Y sonrió….a lo lejos, veía el lugar perfecto…


	2. El nacimiento de un nuevo mal

**Capitulo 2**

**-.-.-.-.-El nacimiento de un nuevo mal-.-.-.-.-**

Era ya muy tarde en las lejanías de la ciudad. Una lucecita esférica volaba agitadamente por entre la maleza del bosque a una velocidad veloz….La joven luz tiritaba, nunca en su vida lo había hecho, pasaba como una bala en cada rincón del bosque, iluminando todo a su paso. Asustaba búhos y sorprendía más de una vez a los animalitos escondidos de la oscuridad de la noche.

¿Qué qué pasaba con la pobre e inocente luz? ¡Bueno! Cualquiera deduciría que lo que trataba de hacer la luz de luna era escapar…y eso exactamente hacia. La luna, que de por sí ya se encontraba muy inquieta, ahora mismo se estremecía de tan solo pensar en el peligro que acechaba al mundo entero.

La luz continuo su escena de persecución, su corazón palpitaba y su respiración agitada apenas le daba un diminuto chance de huir de aquella cosa misteriosa de la que estuviera intentando perderse.

Entonces, lo que sucede es algo más simple de lo que se pudiera imaginar… Había pasado una sola navidad de paz y alegría…los niños estaban muy contentos y para los Guardianes eso era algo que festejar. El problema era que, a pesar de asegurarse de haber encerrado al malvado Pitch en las profundidades de la tierra, eso no era suficiente para detener su odio y su rencor hacia las esperanzas y los sueños de los niños. El, aquel ser malévolo cuyo corazón se hallaba plagado de locura, encontró esa noche la forma de regresar al mundo real…y no estaba solo.

La esfera luminosa huyo aun más rápido….detrás de el miles y miles de pequeñas pero tenebrosas criaturas se arremolinaban en una densa nube negra y lo perseguían. Esas criaturas eran temores, los temores que entraban en los sueños de los niños y las convertían en pesadillas y que además, también eran capaces de eliminar todo rastro de inocencia en ellos. ¡Podrían transformar al más puro de los pequeños en uno de ellos!

Aunque tal vez lo más terrorífico eran los gritos de dolor y angustia que dejaban un eco a su paso. Unas voces que enchinaban al adulto más valiente y susurros que esparcían desesperación por donde quiera que vayan.

La espesura del bosque no le permitía ver mucho a la lucecita blanca…pero al final del camino pudo distinguir el resplandor amarillo de una lámpara… ¡Una casa! Ahí estaría a salvo mientras pudiera iluminar desde adentro la hermosa cabaña que se alzaba ante sus ojos.

Claro que bien podría defenderse por sí solo de los temores, pero ahora se encontraba muy débil, y es que no era una luz de luna común y corriente…. ¡él era un caballero, un noble guardián que cuido al hombre de la luna desde su nacimiento y que una vez logro derrotar a Pitch!

El problema estaba en que su arma, un pequeño diamante que relucía con tan solo tocarlo, estaba desaparecido…. No, no lo perdió. Durante el despertar de Pitch aquella noche este dichoso diamante no había sido de mucha ayuda y término rompiéndose en cientos de pedacitos, y los fragmentos se esparcieron por todas partes. Al final, el viento las envolvió y las llevo lejos de su dueño. Una terrible noticia para la luna.

La luz se encamino a la casa con rapidez buscando una ventana o cualquier otro lugar por el que pudiera colarse dentro de la cabaña…Busco, flotando en el cielo, en las ventanas del segundo piso. La primera tenia seguro, la segunda igual y la tercera también…

¡Bingo! Por fin dio con una, la abrió rápidamente y se deslizo adentro. Tenía que haberla cerrado y asegurado pero… ¿Dónde se encontraba?...

Se distrajo al observar a su alrededor. La decoración de la alcoba era sencilla, pero muy acogedora. Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, observando cada detalle del cuarto. Era pequeño y cómodo, los adornos parecían ser sacados de un cuento de princesas y había muchos, pero muchísimos libros con ilustraciones preciosas…

Ya era demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que los temores iban tras él y ya se encontraban a un pelo de distancia de su rostro. La luz fue tomando forma y adquirió el cuerpo, tamaño y estatura de un muchacho de doce años…. Era cuestión de imaginarse a un niño de esa edad, pero resplandeciendo como si estuviera hecho de cristales.

La luz se elevo por los aires, flotando rápidamente por la habitación y rebotando en las paredes, al tiempo que la masa negra de oscuridad igualmente tomaba forma…pero una grotesca especie de ave con alas negras y ojos rojo sangre… aquella criatura recordaba mucho a un buitre.

Este también voló para atrapar con su descomunal pico a la lucecita, que huía y que, a pesar de la terrible situación, hacía señas de burla al monstruo ante sus ojos.

¡Le interesaba poco la clase de demonio que era Pitch, nadie iba a salirse con las suyas si amenazaba a los niños!

Los temores causaron un gran desastre en la habitación, tirando todo a su paso. Las cositas colocadas en un buro con mucho orden yacían tiradas en el suelo y el ruido de un montón de tazas cayendo y siendo golpeadas seguramente alarmaron a las personas que vivían ahí. La luz simplemente se paseaba de manera elegante, esquivando los golpes de las garras del animal y apenas colocando un pie sobre la superficie, el suelo y las paredes.

No se le ocurría nada que pudiera ahuyentar al tremendo pájaro. Tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas, pero el plan fue terminado con un gran éxito…

Luz de luna se quedo en el centro del cuarto, el ave revoloteaba y serpenteaba por la habitación y de su pico salía un sonido chirriante y molesto. Se concentro los mas que pudo y su cuerpo brillo el doble. La incandescencia era suficiente para iluminar al pueblo entero, y de la ventana salió disparado un rayo de luz lechoso y casi transparente con la duración de un parpadeo.

Los temores se disolvieron y, en un estruendoso grito, desaparecieron del cuarto…. Reino el silencio de nuevo y luz de Luna pudo suspirar de alivio al fin.

Pero algo capto su atención. No lo había visto… ¡era una cuna! Floto sobre el pequeño espacio de la camita… Ahí dormía un bebe…

Qué cosa más curiosa, pensó en ese momento. No recordaba jamás en su vida haber visto a un humano tan pequeñito… ¿Luego de todo ese alboroto seguía dormido? ¡Vaya que tenía el sueño pesado!

Luz de luna se sintió completamente enternecido con la presencia del bebe. Realmente era muy bonito…y además se veía tan adorable durmiendo de una forma tan calmada.

¡Cierto! Qué gran alivio que el haberse deshecho de los temores. Eran aun más peligrosos para un humanito tan pequeño y vulnerable. Luz de luna ilumino el rostro del bebe y las sabanas que se encontraban alrededor de su cuna.

En la parte central de la cobija rosada descansaban las iniciales "RB"

"¿RB?" Luz de luna decidió quedarse por un tiempo en la casa….quería saber el nombre del pequeño durmiente.


	3. Loguetown, donde vive la niña Baudelaire

**Capitulo 2**

-.-.-.-.- _**Loguetown, donde vive la niña Baudelaire**_ -.-.-.-.-

En Loguetown, un pueblecillo apartado de la ciudad. Las cosas se encontraban poco interesantes en aquella navidad.

Pero bien, las personas eran amigables, independientes (incluso los niños), educados y también sociables. El pintoresco lugar llevaba consigo un aire de frescura en el ambiente. Los ancianos solían contar historias a los mas pequeños; ya sea para hacerlos dormir o simplemente para detener sus incontables travesuras. Si, eso gustaba hasta a los adultos. Entonces, todo era paz en Loguetown.

A unos kilómetros de ahí. Casi adentrándose al bosque, se alzaba una bonita cabaña. Que en realidad se trataba de una enorme y bella casa hecha de madera y ladrillos. En esa casa vivía la familia Baudelaire.

"Buena gente…" Solían decir en el pueblo.

La casa estaba ligeramente cubierta por nieve. Y ahí, la familia Baudelaire…compuesta por Hugo Baudelaire, su esposa Elizabeth y sus dos pequeños hijos, convivían alegremente cada navidad. Resguardados de cualquier ventisca invernal dentro de su precioso hogar.

Esa noche no seria diferente de otras. El cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas iluminaban el bosque….silencio y calma reinaban en esa parte del pueblo. Los niños dormían, los padres descansaban y solo unos pocos resistían quedarse despiertos a altas horas de la noche.

En la casa Baudelaire, una pequeña daba vueltas sin parar. Danzando con gracia por toda la casa, llevaba sus calcetines cortos puestos para no hacer ruido al caminar por el piso de madera. Ella parecía disfrutar mucho de las lucecitas lunares que se colaban por la ventana. No tenia sueño… aunque temía que en algún momento sus padres se despertaran y le dieran una gran reprimenda. La chimenea estaba encendida, como siempre, con una delicada cortina negra al frente. Era una protección para evitar cualquier accidente con el fuego humeante.

Las sombras de la niña se proyectaban por toda la sala de estar, parecían querer envolverla en sus brazos. La joven Baudelaire tenía la misma característica de su padre, su abuelo, su bisabuelo y todos los predecesores primogénitos de la familia Baudelaire: Ella no le temía a la oscuridad. Nunca tuvo una pesadilla en su vida, siempre fue feliz. Era tenaz y valiente, a pesar de su corta edad. Una pequeña jovial y traviesa, como todo niño en el mundo. Con la excepción de que ella había nacido con el don de proteger al resto de su familia. Una peculiaridad de primogénitos.

Ella siguió bailando. Que terca. Ni un poquitín de cansancio, al contrario, sus ojos resplandecían chispas en busca de aventuras…

Aunque claro, el no temer a la oscuridad era, en parte, debido a una larga historia... una historia que solo la pequeña niña conoce y que comenzó desde el momento justo en que ella nació. Así es, Robin Baudelaire era aquel dulce bebe que fue rescatado por Luz de Luna. Y aquel día, el día en que Pitch despertó, ella había nacido...

…...

A la mañana siguiente. Los rayos del sol se tornaban cada vez más fuertes e iluminaban la bella casa hasta cada agujerito oscuro…sin ningún lugar que quedara aterrador para un pequeño. Una madre llamaba amorosamente a su hija, dormida sobre el sillón de tela rojo ladrillo. La niña chillaba que no la despertaran, con los ojitos somnolientos…hecha un ovillo sobre los cojines.

"Robín…" Le llamo de nuevo su madre, esta vez con un tono autoritario. "¿De nuevo te despertaste a media noche? ¡Verdaderamente, ¿que haremos contigo?!" bramo la mujer con una sonrisa de diversión que irradiaba su perfecto rostro de porcelana y la belleza inigualable de una mujer a punto de concebir.

"Cinco minutos mas…" Contesto la niña casi de manera inconsciente.

"¡Nada de eso! Hoy es día de escuela…"

"Pero esta nevando"

Vaya, normalmente funcionaba aquel truco de asustar a Robín con llegar tarde a su clase. Su madre suspiro, que dilema.

"Bueno, pero esto solo te lo pasare hoy, Robín. Con que vuelvas a desvelarte…" amenazo su madre. Robín sonrió. Se estiro y abrazo un suave cojín, de nuevo, regreso a su precioso sueño…

….

Rápidamente la mañana transcurrió. Eran cerca de las 11:30. La niña, de ocho años, se despertó de un solo golpe. Con la almohada en brazos, Robín salto de la cama. Dejo el cojín en el sillón y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

"¡Woaaaa!" Bostezo tapándose la boca con una mano. "Tengo hambre…" Su estomago sonaba como el rugido de una temible bestia. Abrió el refrigerador, estaba vacio. Fue hacia el comedor nuevamente, tambaleándose por el puro cansancio que no dejaba a sus pies hacer su trabajo. Y miro el frutero lleno. Robín tomo una manzana verde con sus pequeñas manitas y se la llevo a la boca, masticando con delicadeza. Era una manzana muy dulce.

Observo el arbolito de navidad al lado de la chimenea.

"¡Que bonito!..." Pensó la niña al ver la gran cantidad de colores que se cernían sobre el pino navideño. Sus ojos marrones se iluminaron.

Robín Baudelaire. Físicamente era preciosa. Había heredado todas las características de su padre y de su abuelo, al igual que las de sus tíos. Robín era la primera mujer en la familia Baudelaire, desde hace mucho tiempo todos habían sido varones. Su piel era morena, aunque de un tono claro, como el de su madre. Los grandes y redondos ojitos marrones, un marrón bellísimo. Y sus labios siempre se enganchaban en una sonrisa. Y su cabello, tal vez lo mas bonito en la niña. Era negro….aun mas que la noche, lacio y brillante. Eso le daba un aire misterioso, y vaya que lo era.

En una extraña forma de explicarlo, se trataba de una joven perdida en sus propios sueños.

Tan imaginativa, creativa y aventurera….salía de casa un par de horas y llegaba toda sucia. Claro, se la pasaba caminando por el bosque, escalando arboles y mirando el atardecer en las copas verdes de estos…

Su madre siempre se quejaba, y a veces era muy dura con ella. No le gustaba que Robín, siendo una dama, hiciera tales cosas.

"¡Sera un buen ejemplo para sus hermanos!" bromeaba Hugo Baudelaire, esperando con gran regocijo el nacimientos de sus dos hijos varones, gemelos, que estaban por llegar. Elizabeth solo negaba, sin consentir aquellas barbaridades.

Pero había algo aun más especial en Robín, el doble de especial que su valentía. Se trataba de su inagotable fe…

La niña (junto con su hermano Mathew, un año menor que ella) crecieron con las mismas historias que le son contadas a un infante normal… San Nicolás, el hada de los dientes, el conejito de Pascua y Sandman….todos esos maravillosos relatos….ellos no podían darles la espalda.

Su abuelo, el señor William Baudelaire, solía cumplir cada capricho de los niños. Les contaba divertidas historias de cuando era pequeño, y de las incontables veces que el mismo se había encontrado con nada más y nada menos que Santa Claus, una noche antes de navidad….Robín quería mucho a su abuelo. Aunque para su madre, aquello debía ser algo que olvidara con la madurez. Su pequeña tenia que ser una joven responsable, una señorita de bien. Y buena hermana mayor.

...

No había nadie en casa. Estaba sola. Usualmente las cosas eran así, su padre trabaja en el pueblo manteniendo una herrería donde fabricaba todo tipo de utensilios útiles para los habitantes de Loguetown; y su madre se mantenía como enfermera en el pequeño hospital de la aldea, aunque ahora mismo por su condición, solo atendía el teléfono de la recepción.

Robín conocía al derecho y al revés las reglas de la casa cuando no se encontraba nadie alrededor. Aunque normalmente eran sus abuelos quienes la cuidaban, esta vez no fue de esa manera, lo cual la ponía triste de vez en cuando.

Había muchísimo frio, pensó la niña. Subió las escaleras, la tercera puerta del pasillo a la izquierda era su recamara, nadie podía entrar mas que ella. Y las otras dos, eran, el cuarto de sus padres y el baño. Pero en ese tiempo la casa estaba en remodelación para agregar una alcoba extra para sus nuevos hermanitos.

Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar la perilla de la puerta de madera. Giro y la puerta se abrió lentamente con un molesto chirrido que interrumpía el silencio. La habitación de Robín era la mas pequeña de la casa, pero de todas maneras le gustaba. No estaba pintada, de hecho cientos y cientos de dibujos colgaban de las paredes. Dibujos creados por Robín o páginas de revistas con colores llamativos pegados con cinta adhesiva. Algunos dibujos estaban hechos de carboncillo, otros con crayones y los últimos en acuarelas… Robín tenía una repisa especial para todos sus libros, pero la mayoría yacían en el suelo, todos releídos con suma atención.

La pequeña cantaba casi a susurros, mientras buscaba pacientemente un abrigo de lana verde. Se lo puso encima y abrocho los cinco botones negros y redondos, el abrigo le llegaba hasta las rodillas y ella vestía, a parte, unas medias de rombos en colores oscuros. Salió de la habitación, cerro la puerta detrás de ella y bajo con la misma alegría con la que había subido…

Le gustaba jugar afuera. La casa estaba bien cuidada por Holy, su bello perro San Bernardo en plena juventud, era demasiado energético, pero sabía muy bien que a Robín no le gustaba que la apresuraran cuando daba un paseo por el bosque.

El perro vio marchar a su dueña, observándola con los ojos bien abiertos y la nariz en alto, al no olfatear peligro cerca, se echo nuevamente al suelo bostezando, si algo le pasaba a la niña su maravilloso y desarrollado sentido del olfato se lo haría saber….

Mientras, la joven Baudelaire se adentraba en el bosque, sin saber que estaría por descubrir una maravillosa aventura….


End file.
